Vibes
by VivalaB
Summary: A trilogy of stories based around Olivia's question, "D'you ever get a gay vibe from me?" These stores were written before the episode, PC aired. Warning: Abbie Carmichael puts a luttle, 'south in your mouth' in here...
1. Vibes

**Disclaimer:**The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC

**A/N:** Having watched the sneak peeks and cast interviews for the upcoming season 11 episode 'PC', I couldn't resist dabbling with the story.

This was first posted on my Yahoo Group as a challenge fic.

Hope you like it.

Vibes

by VivalaB

* * *

Olivia strode into the deserted precinct and slumped heavily into her chair, not even bothering to remove her hands from her jacket pockets.

Elliot lifted his tired eyes from the paperwork he was reading and looked across at his partner. He shifted his gaze to his watch, "Shouldn't you be home by now?" he asked casually.

Olivia shrugged in response. She removed her hands and leaned forward, resting her elbows on the desk. She cradled her head in her hands and closed her eyes, replaying the scene with Babs Duffy in her mind for the hundredth time.

When Babs kissed her, she was shocked.

When Babs told her she thought she was gay, she was perplexed.

Elliot glanced over again at his partner, "You okay?" he asked, closing the file in front of him. He covered a yawn with the back of his hand and began tidying his desk.

"Do you get a gay vibe from me?"

He stopped all motion and looked over at her, "What?"

Olivia kept her head cradled in her hands but moved her fingers to rub her temples, "Do I give off a gay vibe?" she asked quietly and lifted her fingers to look at him.

Elliot rubbed a hand across his jaw, adopting his favorite delay tactic. After a few seconds he replied, "Babs Duffy got anything to do with this?" He realized Olivia had returned to the precinct straight from her babysitting duties with the gay activist.

Olivia nodded her head, "Yeah...she kissed me...then told me she thought I was gay. When I told her I was straight she couldn't believe it," she blew out in one long breath.

Elliot's eyebrows shot up into his forehead as he realized his partner had just been hit by a _'clue by four' . _He smiled over at her, "Hey, don't read too much into it. She kissed me and hit on Cabot, she's got a lot of control issues," he said lightly and moved over to her side of the desk. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "You're a beautiful woman Liv, any man _or_ woman would be lucky to have you," he said quietly.

A throat was gently cleared behind him and he turned his head round.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," a familiar blonde ADA asked as she moved to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup.

Elliot snorted, "Nah, Liv just survived eight hours with Babs Duffy. She needs reminding why she chose this job," he joked and patted Olivia's shoulder again before moving back to his desk.

Alex let out a groan, _"Eeurgh_, that woman is insufferable, did you see her check me out earlier?" she asked Elliot disdainfully as she leaned against Munch's desk. She placed her briefcase on the empty chair and took a long sip of the mediocre coffee.

Olivia lowered her hands and turned to look at her, "She checked you out?" she asked in surprise.

Alex cocked an eyebrow at her, "Don't sound so surprised detective, flattery is flattery regardless of the source," she admonished.

Elliot hid a smile as he placed items in his drawer and locked it. He slung his overcoat over his arm and addressed them both, "I'm heading home, d'you need me for anything before I head out?" he asked.

Olivia smiled at him and shook her head, "G'night El, see you tomorrow."

He looked over at Alex who also shook her head in response, "Nope, just came down to pick up Munch's DD5's," she said as she turned and spotted the document on his desk. She smiled at the yellow post it note attached to the front,_ 'Counselor, a gift from me to you. J xx' _and shook her head.

Elliot bid them both goodnight and left the room. As he pushed the elevator call button he glanced back in the direction of the squad room and smiled, _'Clueless,'_ he mused and choked back the laughter in his throat.

Olivia watched Alex put the file into her briefcase. She admired the well fitting charcoal suit that hugged the slender form perfectly. She looked at the legs on display beneath the knee length skirt and smiled appreciatively.

Without turning Alex spoke to her, "Why did it surprise you that Babs Duffy checked me out? It's no different from what _you're_ doing right now, detective," she said evenly, glancing over her shoulder and catching the wide eyed look of surprise on Olivia's face.

Olivia's mouth fell open and she looked away in embarrassment.

Alex placed the briefcase on the desk and sat in the chair, she propelled herself across the floor to Olivia's desk and smiled at the blushing detective, "Pink suits you," she said innocently.

Olivia groaned and hid her face with both her hands. Alex laughed and adjusted her position, moving the chair against Olivia's desk so that she was sitting beside her, but facing the opposite direction. She reached out and prised the reluctant hands away, "Are you okay?" she asked gently, giving the hands she held a comforting squeeze before releasing them.

Olivia sighed wearily, "Babs kissed me," she said looking into the dark frames and the bright blue eyes.

Alex shook her head, "And?" she asked, raising her eyebrows in a familiar questioning gesture.

Olivia groaned, "Isn't that enough?" she whined.

"Did you kiss her back?" she asked tentatively.

"No!"

"Did you _want_ to?" she asked cautiously.

She took the horror stricken look to be a _'no'. _Alex frowned and tapped her chin, "So, what's the problem Liv? She kissed Elliot, checked me out and now she's kissed you...it'll be Munch next," she said lightly.

Olivia smiled at the thought. She swallowed nervously, "She thought I was gay," she said quietly.

Alex opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again. Olivia watched her and wondered what she was thinking, then it dawned on her.

"Do _you_ think I'm gay?" she asked, holding the blonde's gaze.

Alex looked down at the hands resting in her lap, not sure how to answer. Olivia studied her face and saw the hesitation, "Alex, how long have you known me? Do I give off a gay vibe?" she asked.

Alex lifted her gaze to meet Olivia's, "I think Elliot is right, you are a beautiful woman and any man _or_ woman would be lucky to have you," she said softly, repeating his earlier words.

Olivia smiled, "But do you?" she pushed.

"Do I think you're beautiful?"

Their eyes locked for a long moment before Olivia corrected her, shaking her head, "Do I give off a gay vibe?" she repeated.

"Would it bother you if you did?" Alex asked.

Olivia groaned, "Why can't you just give me a straight answer?"

Alex placed a hand comfortingly on her arm, "Sometimes the answers aren't always in black and white, sometimes they go off into the gray," she replied. Olivia looked at her trying to process what she was saying. Alex moved the hand on Olivia's arm to her hand and squeezed it, "What bothers you the most? Babs kissing you or a woman kissing you?" she asked.

Olivia felt the hand covering her own stroke gently along the backs of her fingers, her heart beat picked up and she answered instantly, "Babs."

Alex smiled, "Okay...have you ever kissed another woman," she asked quietly, feeling the hand underneath her own turn over and intertwine their fingers.

Olivia squeezed the warm hand, "Have you?" she replied.

Alex shifted her eyes to look at their joined hands, "I've wanted to but..." she trailed off, shaking her head.

Olivia released her hand and moved it to gently cup her face. She swallowed, "Who?" she asked, feeling her heart thumping erratically against her chest.

Heat spread across Alex' face and Olivia felt it warm her hand.

Alex closed her eyes ans swallowed, "It's easier in this line of work to do nothing, rather than risk everything," she said, opening her eyes and locking them with the deep brown orbs before her.

Olivia nodded in understanding. Alex leaned into the touch at her cheek and sighed, "I'd better go," she whispered and pushed forward in the chair. The hand on her cheek moved swiftly to the armrest, holding her in place. Olivia smiled and leaned towards her.

Alex held her breath as warm lips tentatively covered her own. The kiss was shy, a gentle exploration of something unknown, yet strangely familiar. They spent a few leisurely moments savoring the sensations before easing back and smiling at each other.

Alex smoothed away the lip gloss from the bottom lip in front of her with the pad of her thumb, "Let's get out of here," she suggested softly.

Olivia parted her lips and captured the thumb between her teeth, swirling across the tip lightly with her tongue. Alex swallowed and leaned in, crushing their mouths together in a heated exploration of lips and tongues.

They both moaned at the intensity, Olivia stood up bringing Alex with her and kicked her chair away with her foot. Alex pulled back panting, "Liv...get this off," she said tugging at the sleeves of Olivia's jacket. Olivia removed it urgently and reached for her again, moving them until Alex's back connected lightly with the wall. She kissed her hungrily, hands trying to touch everything at once.

Alex grabbed her ass and pulled her closer, tearing her mouth away and blazing a fiery, wet trail down Olivia's neck to suck gently at her throat. Olivia moaned at the sensation and tipped her head back allowing Alex better access. Her hands slid inside the open suit jacket, lifting the silk blouse from her skirt.

Alex lifted her mouth from the base of Olivia's throat and gasped as warm hands caressed her bare skin. "Oh Liv..." she panted.

"_Alex"_ Olivia breathed out, kissing Alex's waiting mouth ad pushing into her.

Alex's eyes caught a flash of orange and she stopped all movement.

"_Oh please...don't stop on my account!" _

Olivia tore her mouth away and snapped her head in the direction of the sound.

Babs Duffy stood inside the doors to the squad room, watching.

"Babs" she said in surprise, instinctively moving to stand beside Alex.

Babs strode up to the disheveled pair and looked back and forth between them, "Don't tell me...you're straight too," she said sarcastically to Alex.

Alex smiled and reached for Olivia's hand.

Babs made a gagging sound in her throat at the gesture and looked directly at Olivia, "If you ever get tried of tall, blonde and gorgeous here...give me a call," she said and turned, heading for the doors. As she pushed them open she shouted over her shoulder, "Or if you ever fancy a three way..."

Her laughter echoed down the hallway.

Olivia and Alex looked at each other and shuddered.

"A three way?" Alex asked.

"Would you?"

Alex cringed, "With her?"

"God no," Olivia said horrified.

"With who?"

Olivia smiled, "I don't share..." she paused, "but if I had to..." she kissed Alex tenderly.

Alex kissed her back, "If _we_ had to..." she clarified.

They pulled back and looked at each other grinning.

"_Abbie!"_ they said in unison before laughing.

* * *

The End

Thanks for reading.


	2. Bensonesque

**Disclaimer:**The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC

**Author's Note: **There's quite a long set up to this one so, please be patient and go with the flow!

**Thanks:** To everyone on my Yahoo Group, vivalab, for their support - you guys rock!

Vibes II : Bensonesque

by vivalaB

* * *

The club was busy, bodies writhed everywhere to the pulsing beat of he hypnotic music. The subdued blue lighting illuminating the dance floor, cast an ethereal hue across the sea of swaying limbs.

The redhead scanned the room from her seat at the end of the bar, her usual spectator spot. She had an unobstructed view of the dancers, making her selection easier, when the time came. The dark haired woman beside her was trying to hold a conversation with her, pointless given the level of noise from both the music and excited patrons. She turned to her and smiled, taking in her dark eyes, olive skin, shoulder length brown hair and black leather coat.

_'A poor substitute again',_ she thought referring to her latest _Benson-esque _potential conquest.

She had spent the last six months trying to forget Olivia Benson and couldn't. She silently cursed the stunning detective for getting under her skin and staying there. She had seen her briefly at the trial along with the blonde ADA and had felt physically sick at how happy they appeared.

Her _companion_ tapped her on the arm and stared at her, she realized she had been asked a question that required an answer.

Babs Duffy leaned in, "Sorry, I missed that," she said and lifted her drink from the bar and took a long sip. The question was repeated and she smiled, "Yeah, I've been fighting for the rights of the _sistahoo_d since you were in diapers babe," she practically shouted into her ear. The woman smiled, ecstatic to be sitting with the outspoken and infamous gay activist. A movement on the dance floor caught her eye and she looked past Babs.

Babs turned to her left to see what she was looking at.

_'Aah, fresh meat,' _she thought as she saw two figures, cloaked in shadows, take up residence on the outskirts of the packed dance floor. She swiveled on the bar stool to get a better look at the newcomers. She ignored the _Benson-esque_ behind her and lifted her glass and took another sip.

As the music changed and slowed to a sultry beat, so did the lighting. The blue hue was replaced by a soft rosy glow, bathing everyone in subtle tones of dusky pink. She sighed and looked at her watch, knowing she would have to decide who she was taking home tonight and soon. She wondered if telling Olivia that night in her apartment that she, _hated being alone,_ was the reason the detective had rejected her.

She lifted her drink to her lips, draining the last of the sweet liquor when her eyes bulged and she started choking, gasping for air. The _Benson-esque_ beside her reached forward and patted her on the back until she calmed down.

Babs turned back to the dance floor to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her, they weren't. She watched as the tall, dark haired woman and the statuesque blonde moved as one, legs intertwined, shamelessly gyrating sensuously against one another. The blonde moved her neck and Babs could see the dark haired figure kissing the base of her throat as her hands grabbed her denim clad ass, holding them together tightly.

She hopped off the stool and reluctantly tore her eyes from the women and their floor show. She turned to the _Benson-esque, _"Wanna dance?" she asked, not waiting for an answer, dragging her to a spot that allowed her to observe the couple from a distance.

After a few minutes, bodies began blocking her view. She hated being short and was struggling to see the tall couple through the swaying sea of bodies. She needed to get closer and fought her way through the crowd, pulling the _Benson-esque_ with her, she had to see it for herself.

She stopped a short distance behind Alex Cabot and began dancing with the_Benson-esque, _maneuvering them closer until she could see the face of the mysterious dark haired woman dancing with her.

She had recognized Alex straight away as the lighting changed, but the dark haired beauty was an unknown entity to her. One thing she did know, if Alex was practically humping her on the dance floor then she was no longer with the dashing detective.

She bumped into the tall, dark haired woman several times until a deep, husky voice drawled, "Lady, if you're trying to get my attention you should know I'm a card carrying member of the NRA and I shoot to kill when it comes to ginger haired leprechauns trying to hump my leg."

Alex turned her head at the interruption and her eyes widened, _"Babs?"_she said as she recognized the unforgettable features of the protester.

The three women and the _Benson-esque _stood awkwardly together in a small circle. Babs looked expectantly at Alex, waiting for introductions.

Alex groaned realizing there was no way out of her predicament, "Babs Duffy, this is Abbie Carmichael," she said and watched Babs give Abbie the once over.

Abbie smiled, showing off her dimples and shook her hand, she motioned to the fourth member of their circle, "Who's your friend?"

Babs nearly came on the spot at the southern twang in the throaty tone of the gorgeous woman and blinked rapidly, "Um..." she realized she had forgotten her companion's name and blurted out, "Benson...Benson-esque, " she turned to the woman with no name and smiled apologetically.

Alex and Abbie looked at each other in disbelief, Abbie reached out a hand in greeting, "Do you prefer Benson or _esque?_" she drawled.

The woman shook her hand and turned to Babs, "I was only going to hump you so I could blog about it," she spat, "I bet you're not even a red head!" she looked at Alex and Abbie, "It was nice meeting you," she said and stormed off the dance floor.

Abbie put her arm round Alex and held her close, "Honey, you should introduce me to your friends more often," she said and gave her a squeeze. Alex rolled her eyes.

Babs looked at them both, "So, are you two together?" she fished, unable to keep her eyes of the tight fitting back shirt with the top three buttons undone that seemed to fit the dark haired woman like a second skin.

Abbie grinned back at her, "I like you, you don't shy away from asking what you want, do you _kumquat?_" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Babs ignored the barb and focused on Alex, "Last time I saw you, Olivia had her hands up your shirt and you were yelping like a virgin on prom night," she snarked and folded her arms.

Abbie laughed loudly, "Oh, I change my mind, I _love_ her," she whispered loudly to Alex. A thought struck her and she gasped, ".God....It's her isn't it? " Alex rolled her eyes again as Abbie released her and bent over laughing, holding her sides.

Babs was furious, what was she laughing at, she needed to know. She also wanted to know what happened to Alex and Olivia, if she had dumped the dashing detective then Abbie was a worthy replacement, the woman was _spectacular_. Maybe Olivia dumped _her,_ realizing she had feelings for her after all and couldn't go on. Babs was pulled form her reverie as Abbie howled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Listen Tex, I don't care what you're doing here with blondie but I don't like people laughing at me. Do you have any idea _who_ I am?" she demanded.

The statement only made Abbie laugh harder and she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

A few people turned in their direction and Alex smiled apologetically. They had managed to isolate themselves in a quiet little corner of the dance floor.

"So, who dumped who?" Babs asked as soon as Abbie was a safe distance away.

Alex groaned and blew out a long breath praying for rescue, "How have you been Babs?" she asked, hoping to change the subject.

Babs unfolded her arms and pointed at her, "If you hurt _her_ I'll kill you and we both know I've got _connections,"_ she threatened.

Alex looked at her in confusion and was about to reply when a familiar voice shouted her. Se sighed in relief, _"Oh thank God,"_ she whispered.

Olivia approached them and smiled, "Babs, been a long time. You doing okay?" she asked brightly.

Babs smiled at her, all the _Benosn-esque's _a distant memory as she drank in the real deal before her. Olivia was dressed in tight jeans and an even tighter white shirt and looked good enough to eat, literally. She smiled warmly at the detective and nodded her head, "I'm better now you're here. I'm glad you got rid of _barbie_, she was no good for you," she said, beaming at Olivia and ignoring the murderous glares from Alex.

Olivia placed a restraining hand on Alex, as the blonde took a step forward and opened her mouth to comment on the _barbie_ jibe. She turned to Alex and kissed her deeply, curling a hand around her neck and increasing the contact. She tore her mouth away and licked a trail along her throat, nipping lightly at her skin. Hands clutched at each other as Babs looked on with her mouth hanging open, partly in confusion, mostly in arousal.

"Benson, what the Hell d'you think you're doing?" the unmistakable timbre of Abbie's voice floated over Babs' head as she approached.

Babs looked between all three as Abbie pulled Olivia away from Alex and stood staring at her. Babs held her breath waiting for the outburst, secretly hoping somebody would punch Alex but her jaw dropped as Olivia smiled at Abbie and reached a hand up to smooth away her frown.

"Jesus Abs, can you keep the butch for the bedroom, kinda spoils the mood," she scolded playfully.

Abbie leaned in and kissed her slowly, deliberately taking her time, tasting her thoroughly before pulling back, "Vanilla enough for ya?" she drawled.

Alex moved closer and stood between the two women, placing an arm round each of them. She looked at Olivia, "What took you so long?" she asked.

Olivia shook her head, "Don't ask, all I can say is, somebody tagged along," and kissed her soundly.

Babs watched as the three women moved together, oblivious to her presence. They moved as one closer to the swaying bodies. She watched as Alex became sandwiched between the two dark haired beauties and they rocked together in time wit the music. She watched enviously as Alex ground herself onto Olivia's thigh as Abbie ground into the blonde's ass. The kissing seemed natural and they all seemed to be receiving the same amount of lip service.

Babs sighed, she needed to move on.

She sat at the bar and ordered another drink, she resisted the temptation to turn and look for the teasing trio on the dance floor and focused instead on the man behind the bar pouring her drink.

A voice interrupted her observations.

"Excuse me, this is going to sound really weird..."

Babs snorted, "I doubt that, it can't possibly get much weirder tonight," she said without looking up.

"Um okay, but can I ask you a question?" the woman asked.

Babs nodded, "Sure, go for it."

"Are you the _gay maker?"_

Babs laughed out loud and turned in her seat, "Who told you that?" she asked, appraising the younger woman before her.

"My friends...they're down on the dance floor, they told me to say hi," she answered.

Babs looked to the dance floor and saw three familiar figures waving at her. She turned back to the stranger, "What's your name?" she asked, motioning with her head at the empty stool beside her.

"Casey...Casey Novak"

**_The End_**

**_Thanks for reading._**


	3. Denial

**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC

**Author's Note: **Third in the trilogy, this is a standalone. It's also not a continuation on the last one, _Bensonesque _so don't be expecting threesomes!

**Thanks:** To everyone on my Yahoo Group, vivalab, for their support - you guys rock!

Vibes III – Denial

by vivalaB

* * *

Olivia exited Babs Duffy's apartment building and headed for her car, she had just opened the door when her phone rang. "Benson," she answered, slipping the keys into the ignition.

"_Liv, I need to speak with you, can you come to my office_" Alex Cabot asked in her typically authoritative tone.

Olivia looked at her watch and closed her eyes briefly before replying, "Sure, be right there," and turned the key.

Olivia didn't bother knocking when she reached Alex's office, she entered and smiled at the blonde sitting behind her desk.

"Hey," she greeted, simultaneously waving a hand..

Alex returned the smile and stood up.

Olivia frowned at the movement, usually Alex remained in her seat and she would sit in the visitor's chair opposite. She moved towards it but the ADA's voice halted her.

"D'you mind if we sit on the couch? I've been sitting here most of the day," Alex asked quietly.

Olivia shrugged, "Sure," she answered, removing her jacket as she made her way over to the leather sofa.

Alex smiled and followed her, watching as she carefully placed it neatly over the arm rest, before sitting down.

Alex brushed past her, their legs touching due to the proximity between the couch and the table in front. Alex smoothed out her skirt and sat down beside her.

Olivia turned to her, "You okay?" she asked, unable to ignore the nervousness radiating from the younger woman's body.

Alex nodded her head, "I don't know...I want to ask you something and I would appreciate your honesty," she answered cryptically.

Olivia's frown returned, _"O-kaaay,"_ she said, stretching the word out, trying to work out what could possibly have the confident, brilliant and occasionally arrogant attorney so perplexed.

Alex nodded in response, she cleared her throat, turned to Olivia and swallowed.

Olivia waited, patiently for her to speak.

"D'you get a vibe from me?" she asked eventually, folding her arms.

Olivia looked at her blankly, "What kind of vibe?" she asked, shaking her head to show her lack of understanding.

Alex raised her eyebrows and gently bobbed her head, "You know....a _vibe_ vibe"

Olivia blinked, then blinked again and opened her mouth as realization dawned, "A _gay_ vibe?" she asked.

Alex nodded again, "Yes...do you?"

Olivia shook her head, "No...I don't, not even a hint," she answered regretfully.

Alex said nothing, nodding her head once more before looking down at her folded arms.

Olivia looked at her friend and took in her defensive posture, she reached over and placed a hand on her arm, "What made you ask that?" she asked quietly.

Alex bit her lip, "Babs Duffy kissed me today, in Cragen's office, told me she got a _vibe_," she said and shuddered at the memory.

Olivia's eyes widened in disbelief, "You're kidding?" she asked.

Alex lifted her head, opened her mouth, closed it again and shook her head in a classic Cabot move, "Do I look like I'm kidding?" she asked disdainfully.

Olivia smiled and moved her hand to Alex's back, she rubbed soothingly across the gray cardigan covered shoulders, "Alex, I just came from her apartment..."she paused and blew out a breath, "she kissed me too, then told me she thought_ I _was gay," she said.

Alex whipped her head up and looked into Olivia's deep, brown eyes, "Really?" she questioned.

Olivia nodded, "Yep, told me I was Ellen, Joan Crawford and Calamity Jane all rolled into one."

Alex shook her head, "I was going over her testimony and she asked if I wanted to take her somewhere private and _de-brief _her," she said and shuddered again at the awkward memory.

Olivia groaned, "Oh God, that's the worst pick up line I've _ever_ heard," she answered.

"It gets worse, she asked if _you_ and _I_ were involved...then pulled my head down and kissed me."

Olivia felt the color rise in her cheeks, "_Really?_ You and me?" she asked, deliberately glossing over the fact that the forceful woman had kissed Alex.

Alex nodded, "Yes, she implied it for a while then just came right out and asked me," she paused, "can you believe that?"

"Me and you as a couple...or that she said it?" Olivia quipped to cover her true feelings.

Alex groaned, "Liv, doesn't it bother you that people might think we're..._together?"_

Olivia smiled weakly, "No...it wouldn't bother me at all. In fact I'd probably show you off at every opportunity I could get," she answered honestly.

"I'm not some _trophy_ for you to parade on your arm detective," she said harshly.

Olivia was confused by her reaction, "I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that if _I_ were with you, I wouldn't hide my feelings," she said and smiled nervously.

Her mind was reeling, she had denied her sexuality to Babs because she didn't want to hurt the small woman's feelings, but truthfully she was so far back in the closet she could almost see _Narnia_ and there was only one woman she would consider coming out for....and that woman was straight.

Alex smiled back at her, "You would huh?"

Olivia nodded but said nothing, deciding to look at her watch instead. She rubbed her hands over her trousers, picking off imaginary pieces of lint, "I need to go, you gonna be okay?" she asked, avoiding eye contact.

"_No,"_ Alex replied quietly.

Olivia looked at her, "What's wrong?"

Alex sighed and reached for her hand, "I always thought it would be _you_ that would make the first move," she said so quietly that Olivia thought she had misheard her.

Her eyes widened in surprise, she couldn't do this right now, she didn't trust her emotions. "Um, I really need to go," she said nervously, squeezing the hand holding hers affectionately before releasing it and standing up. She lifted her jacket and moved to the door, without looking back.

"_Liv,"_ Alex said quietly as she rose form her seat and moved towards her.

Olivia swallowed and turned, "What?" she choked out.

Alex stopped in front of her, "Would you kiss me?" she asked quietly.

Olivia frowned, "Why?" she answered, panic setting in.

Alex moved closer and placed her hands lightly on Olivia's shoulders, "Because the next time someone asks me if I'm with you, I want to be able to say _yes_," she whispered.

Olivia blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming and removed Alex's hands from her shoulders.

The puzzled look on Alex's face vanished instantly when she realized she was removing her heavy jacket. Olivia let the jacket drop to the floor beside her and reached for the blonde in front of her.

Alex went willingly into her embrace and they smiled shyly at each other.

"I always thought you were straight," Olivia whispered after a long minute of contented silence.

Alex snorted, "Have you ever seen me with a date? And don't say Lanagan, that was business," she said defensively.

Olivia grinned, "Now that you mention it..." her voice trailed off as Alex leaned forward.

"Shut up and kiss me," Alex breathed out, moving her hands to cup the detective's flushed face.

Olivia smiled and parted her lips, their mouths met gently at first and grew in passion as years of denial and pent up frustration came to a head.

Olivia moved her hands to Alex's hips and pulled the younger woman into her body. She swallowed a moan as Alex ran her hands teasingly through her brown hair, causing her scalp to tingle in the most delicious way.

Alex held the back of her head and fused their lips together.

Olivia stumbled backwards and connected with the door. They broke apart, trying to control their ragged breathing and heaving chests.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Olivia asked, grinning as she placed a feather light kiss on the lips in front of her.

Alex smiled into the tender kiss, she waited until Olivia pulled back slightly and gazed into glassy eyes, with a hint of mischief.

"_Abbie Carmichael,_" she whispered as she leaned in for another searing kiss.

**The end**

I've been promoting Ms Carmichael in this trilogy, what a woman.

Who wouldn't want a little _South in their mouth?_

Thanks for reading


End file.
